Princess in the summer
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: An ordinary girl has the hard task of protecting the princess during summer.
1. Chapter 1

Princess In The Summer

Chapter One

It was a warm summer day. I was at summer camp, everyone had a partner but me. Then all of a sudden dramatic music started playing. The whole room got silent. The King and Queen walked into the room, princess close behind them. I was shocked, I just stood there. The princess wasn't more than 12 years old. She had long lush blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes and had on a tiara, but what surprised me most was when the King walked right over to me and said, "How would you like it if you could be the princess's protector this summer?"

"An ordinary girl like me, protecting a princess? It's like a dream come true!" I said. So the princess walked right over to me and held my hand. I was so excited I can't believe I didn't faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Today's field trip is to a shopping mall. Princess Zelda was so excited because she had been waiting so long to go shopping. We get on the bus and go. When we get there, the boys separate from the girls and we go shopping. Princess Zelda took me to a clothing shop to show me the dress she has been saving up for. We check out a few more stores and then Princess Zelda said she had to use the bathroom. So I let her go on her own, but I would soon find out how much of a mistake that was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It's time to go and the princess has not returned. I go looking for her.

"Zelda, Zelda, where are you?" I called in every store. Oh man, I had to watch the Princess for one hour and I lost her. What will I tell her dad?

I continue searching, "Princess, Princess, where are you?" Unfortunately it's time for me to get on the bus and then I really know I lost her. I am crying when I get on the bus. I must find the lost Princess.

So now I am back at the camp talking to the King and Queen, this time I knew they would kill me, but luckily the King said, "It's her fault we should make her find Zelda," and then I was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I go back to the mall to search again. How hard is it to lose a Princess in a crowd of normal people?

Then I heard her scream, "Help, someone help me!" Oh no, am I really ready to save a Princess? I run to where I heard her, a huge hole formed in the floor and was starting to close. I jump in after the Princess. The hole closes up and the tunnel is pitch black. I slip down, down, down, the hole. When I enter the next room there is some light, but not enough. I could tell Zelda wasn't there though. Did I take a wrong turn in the tunnel?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I run along to one doorway I find. Maybe I will find Zelda here.

"Princess, are you down here?" I called.

"Help, Help!" Shouted Zelda. If only Princesses weren't so pathetic. I run to the room she was in.

"Get the key and unlock me!" Zelda said.

So I did just that. "Oh, Princess, your parents are so worried about you. Now let's get you home." I said and I led Zelda out and back to ground level.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Hey, hey, let's go to the castle now, do you know where that is?" asked the Princess.

"No, where is it?" I asked.

"I will take you there then," said Zelda. We traveled for a long time until Princess Zelda pointed out the top of the castle which was hidden between the trees.

"Wow, you live there?" I asked her.

"Well yah, did you forget I was a Princess?" she answered. So we continue on our way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When we arrive back at the castle, the King and Queen congratulate me.

Then they said, "Do you think you could find our other six daughters as well?" That blew me away, are all Princesses pathetic and defenseless? I wondered.

"Okay, make me a list of names and I will do it for you." I said. So they told me the names, Cornelia, Augusta, Stella, Belinda, Krystal and Destiny. They also gave me stuff to protect myself on the trip, such as band aids, grappling hooks and water and I went home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Along with having to find The Princesses, I also have to go to summer camp with Zelda. I wonder how long it will take me to find them all. Our next field trip was to a farm. While we were there I found a little door hiding between the cornstalks on the ground.

"Zelda, come see this." I called. She ran over to look at the door.

"Should I open it?" I asked. Zelda shrugged her shoulders. Now the decision is only up to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I open the door to find a dark stairway. "Zelda, do you want to stay with the leader or follow me in?" I asked her.

She said, "I want to see what's down there."

"Okay," I said. And we went down, down, down, the stairway. When we got down there you could see tons of corn roots hanging down.

"How does the corn get water?" I asked Zelda. To answer my question a little robot rushed over and started spraying the corn roots with a hose. Then it turned around and saw us.

"Intruders! Intruders! Intruders!" It yelled at us. Then it started chasing us.

"Ahhhh!" Zelda and I screamed as we ran and fell down a hole.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

We fall into a cage and the ceiling sills over the hole. It was hard to breath down there. Zelda struck a match and lit a lantern that she got from my backpack. In the glow of light we could see another girl huddled up against the wall. This girl had long brown hair, a tiara and a long orange dress.

"Cornelia!" Zelda yelled. Cornelia opened her eyes and looked at Zelda.

"Zelda, how did you not get trapped?" Cornelia asked. I wave at Cornelia.

Cornelia said, "So you mean a regular girl saved you? How is that possible?"

I say, "I'm no ordinary girl, I'm the Princess's protector this summer."

Cornelia hugged me and said, "Protect me too, I am scared." So the tree of us stayed together in the dungeon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, the camp leader bursts into the room.

"Three of you? I thought there was only two!" The leader shouts. Then the leader burst down the dungeon bars and freed us.

"Come on Cornelia, I know you're way older than us, but will you join us on our search for the rest of the Princesses?" I asked.

Cornelia said, "I'm 18 years old. I can just pretend I'm one of your leaders, Okay?''

"It's nice to have you back," said Zelda.

Then I thought about something. "Zelda, how come you have blonde hair but your sister has brown hair?"

"I don't know," Zelda said.

"Oh well, as long as we're safe, that's all that matters." said Cornelia. And we got on the bus and went home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Our next field trip was going to be to a water park so we brought our beach towels and bathing suites. Cornelia was pretending to be one of our camp leaders; the real leaders were so stupid they actually believed that she was our leader. I had a crystal blue bathing suit and a lavender/blue towel, Cornelia had a pumpkin orange bathing suit and a light orange/ dark orange towel. Zelda had a violet bathing suit and a light pink spotted towel. The water park was called splash land. I thought that was a boring name. All the other camp members weren't smart enough to figure out that 1. Cornelia actually wasn't a camp leader and 2. Cornelia and Zelda are princesses, but maybe that's a good thing. When we arrived Cornelia said, "Why doesn't anyone pay attention to me? I want more attention!"

"Cornelia, keep calm, you really don't want the other kids to know that you are the princess." I said.

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with that!" Cornelia screamed at me.

"Try to keep unnoticed; also, do not show them your elf ears." I said.

"Elf ears, Elf ears, Why would you compare my beautiful ears to an elf's ears, don't you know who you're talking to, I will one day be Queen and when I am, no one will say I have elf ears!" Cornelia screamed. Now everyone was staring at her.

Gosh, I guess Cornelia can sometimes be grumpy. I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After we calmed Cornelia down enough to actually enter the pool, we all dive into the water happily. I swim under water to one of the islands sitting in the pool and I notice another door.

I quickly pull my head out of the water and yell, "Cornelia, Zelda! I found another door!"

The two swim over as quick as possible to examine the door under the water.

"Should we open it and go inside?" I ask them.

"Of course! What could possibly be in there that can harm us?" Cornelia screamed then she quickly jerked her head back out of the water to catch some air.

I open the door and step inside with the two princesses at my side.

Inside the door was land and shallow water. "I wonder… how does the pool staff not know about this place being built into their pool?" I said.

Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

A giant water droplet bursts out of the shallow patch of water and hits us.

"Ouch," we all said together.

Suddenly a random shield floats over to me; I quickly grab it and hold it out. The next water droplet burst out of the water and I hit it with my shield. It bounces back and Cornelia, Zelda and I run to the door.

A/N

If any one likes this story so far, please PM me so I can know. Thanks!


End file.
